Block Fortress War
Block Fortress: War is an action-strategy game made by Foursaken Media. It is released for iOS on 27 Februrary 2014.date for other versions needed Unlike its predecessor, Block Fortress, Block Fortress: War focuses more on strategies for attacking and defending, whereas the former focuses primarily on defense. This game also features a third-person view instead of a first-person view in its previous game. The graphics of this game has a higher quality than previous versions of Block Fortress.version of Block Fortress needed This game introduces 3 new races, other than Goblocks which have be known in Block Fortress, which the player can control after they have managed to conquer their home planets. This game makes use of non-playable characters(NPCs) which can both act as an ally or an enemy and will help players alongside their battle with other races. Gameplay In Block Fortress: War, two opposing races battle against each other in an attempt to destroy the other's barracks. The campaign mainly consists in invading the enemy planet in five consecutive and incresingly difficult stages on each planet. Players will use one hero, an army of NPCs and a variety of blocks in order to achieve victory. Heroes Heroes are the only character the player can control. They have more HP than regular units, can respawn when killed, and also improve their stats(e.g. max HP, Damage output) as they level up. Each race has 3 different Heroes, 2 of wich must be unlocked by paying 5'000 rare minerals. Each one has 3 unique abilities that can be used to help them out in battle. Some heroes also emit an aura that enhances nearby units or turrets whilst others can camuflage themselfs to invade the enemy base without beeing spotted. Heroes are also the only units that can capture resource blocks. Units(NPCs) Units are NPCs that continuously spawn from a race's barracks and will attack the enemy. Players will have a maximum of 3 squads which spawn at consecutive barracks levels. However, L.3 squads are only available in the fourth and fifth mission for each planet in campaign mode. Units can be equipped with various, unique to each race, equipment such as Machine Guns and Backpacks. Doing so, however, increases their spawn time(i.e. the time delay before the squad can be spawned again). Certain more powerful equipment requires higher squad levels (e.g. the sniper rifle requires at least a L.2 unit and the player cannot give it to a L.1 unit.) Further and more powerful equipment can be bought at the home planet for rare minerals. Units can be forced to target an enemy or a block by tapping on a unit with the "Select" icon active and tapping the "Target" button in the pop-up menu and tapping on an enemy or block. The Barracks The barracks is the determiner of who the victor is. If the enemy's last barracks is destroyed, the player wins, and if the player's barracks is destroyed, the enemy wins. This effects kicks in the instant a race's barracks is destroyed, that is, no matter what you or the enemy does, once either barracks are gone, the opposing race is instantaneously declared as the winner. All barracks will go through 2 upgrading processes, which will level up the barracks. These processes can be sped up by having more captured resource nodes. Resource nodes that are destroyed will no longer contribute to the speeding up of the upgrading processes. L.3 barracks are available after the third mission for each race in campaign mode. Barracks can be repaired by tapping on them with the "Select" icon active and tapping "Repair" on the pop-up which appears. It takes 1 mineral to repair 10 HP for all barracks up to full HP. All units and heroes will spawn at their respective barracks (provided the player does not deploy units with the ability "summon" for the Zomblocks or "infiltrate" for the humans). Mineral Nodes Mineral nodes are strategically-placed blocks on a map that provide you with minerals and a place to build your defenses. Heroes are the only unit that can be healed at a rate of 15 HP/second by standing next to a mineral node. When a mineral node is captured, you will receive a lump sum of 100 minerals and slowly receive more over time, stopping after an additional 50 minerals have been acquired. After being captured, mineral nodes provide an area to place your blocks. Once a node is destroyed, it cannot be re-captured, so make sure to protect it. Turrets that are not in range of a node block anymore, in case it was destroyed, are unable to fire any longer. Blocks Blocks can be built around captured mineral nodes, which also provide the resources needed to build blocks. Each race has a wide selection of blocks that serve many different functions. Various blocks can be used, such as the TNT and Discharger, when tapping on them with the "Select" icon active and then tapping on the buttons available. Items Items are used to help you in battle, but must be bought prior at your home planet first. They can only be used 5 times each, as no more are purchasable after owning 5 of each item. Turrets Turrets are one of the most major blocks in defending against the enemies. A turret will attack an enemy within their range and will only stop when the enemy is dead, is behind cover or is out of range. Some turrets like the Mortar and the MIRV will attack units that are behind cover. Turrets cannot attack enemies who are camouflaged or are moving at a relatively high speed(e.g. jumping units). A turret cannot attack other turrets or blocks. Do note that a turret's range is also increased the higher up it is. A turret can also be forced to target a viable enemy(i.e. satisfies the conditions for detection above) by tapping on it with the "Select" icon active and tapping the "Target" button in the pop-up menu and tapping on an enemy. Stats *HP: The amount of damage a unit can take before dying. *Speed: The move speed of a unit. *Attack: The average damage a unit's main weapon does. *Piercing: The percent of armor that is ignored when attacking. A piercing stat of one hundred also ignores block chance. *Range: The range of a unit's main weapon. *Armor: A percentage that damage is reduced when attacked. Note some armor only applies to ranged or melee attacks. *Dodge: A percent chance to dodge an attack. Units cannot dodge attacks that do AOE damage. *Block: A percent chance to block an attack from the front. Block percentage is reduced when units are in melee combat. Weapons with 100% piercing cannot be blocked. Races There are 5 races, each listed below: Block Men - Block Men are easy to kill, but have powerful long-ranged weapons and turrets. Goblocks - Goblocks attack in large numbers and excel in close-range melee combat. Their mechanical equipment is rather shoddy, though, and has a tendency to self-destruct. Zomblocks - Zomblocks have no ranged units and attack in huge numbers. They have no building blocks, but their stacked totems provide many combat bonuses. Blockbots - Blockbot units are produced at a steady rate and carry a well-rounded set of equipment. Their anti-gravity technology also makes them very mobile. Blockoids - The Blockoids are few in number, but each unit is very tough and can carry a massive arsenal of weapons and equipment. - You start with the Block Men unlocked, and have to unlock the other races through conquering each race's planet with all the already playable races. Alternatively they can be unlocked by paying 7'500 rare minerals. Campaign Mode Campaign mode takes you all over the known Blockverse, battling through a series of increasingly difficult missions. Missions reward you rare minerals based on their difficulty. Rare minerals can be used at your home planet to unlock blocks, equipment, new heroes, and items. Replaying a mission that you've already beaten will reward you with a reduced (half) shipment of rare minerals. It is strongly recommended that you play the easier missions on each planet before advancing to the more difficult ones. Versus Mode In versus mode, Two or four players can battle against each other using GameCenter. A game in versus mode operates almost exactly the same as one in campaign mode, with a few exeptions: *Heroes are significantly tougher against turrets and regular units. *Resource blocks give an infinite steady stream of minerals and a smaller lump sum. *Resource blocks can be re-captured throughout the game. *Heroes won't heal near the barracks or mineral nodes when attacking or being attacked. Category:Game